


Másodjára komédia

by AritaReal



Series: 4 perces ablak [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Haláaadás napi parádé, Hálaadás, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AritaReal/pseuds/AritaReal
Summary: "Az Amerika kapitány ballon majdnem öt évvel Amerika kapitány (második) eltűnése után debütált a Macy’s Hálaadás napi parádéján."





	Másodjára komédia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Second Time As Farce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685881) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Az Amerika kapitány ballon majdnem öt évvel Amerika kapitány (második) eltűnése után debütált a Macy’s Hálaadás napi parádéján. Nagy felhajtás előzte meg, a sajtó is cikkezett róla: az új ballonok érkezését mindig izgatottan várták. Natasha némileg elszomorodva vette tudomásul, hogy Amerika kapitány inkább már mesefigura, mintsem élő személy: körülbelül annyira tűnt reálisnak, mint a Télapó vagy Pikachu. Steve Rogers valóban végleg eltűnt a színről.

Mégis úgy gondolta, hogy ha más nem is, ez biztosan előcsalja az öregfiút. Natasha tanulmányozta a parádé útvonalát, amit a Central Park nyugati oldala mentén végig lakóházak szegélyeztek (az a sok háztető), de még annál is rosszabb volt, amikor a menet a Colombus Circle-n ráfordult a Hatodik sugárútra. Mindkét oldalon épületek álltak, tele ablakokkal, mindegyik egy-egy potenciális megfigyelőpont. Tű a szénakazalban, gondolta. Érthető, végül is ezért maradtak New Yorkban, mégis úgy érezte, tennie kell egy próbát. Állát az öklére támasztva mogorván nézett le a térképre. Semmi értelme, hogy Steve fejével próbáljon gondolkodni, Steve-et soha nem értette igazán. De úgy, mint Barnes, tudott gondolkodni.

A park lesz az. A Central Park tele volt olyan pontokkal – dombokkal és sziklákkal – ahonnan látni lehetett a parádét, anélkül, hogy a kordonok mögött a tömegben kelljen szorongani, mint közvetlenül a felvonulási útvonal mentén. És minden irányba vezettek menekülési útvonalak rajta keresztül.

A fákat és a talajt őszi színekben játszó levelek borították – egy narancssárga, barna és arany lombszőnyeg. A nyugati oldalon húzódó kőfal mellett már megjelentek a sálas-sapkás bámészkodók: párok kézen fogva, apukák kisgyerekkel a vállukon, a kisebb gyerekeket babakocsiban tolták, a nagyobbak rolleren cikáztak fel-alá. A rézfúvósok és a dobok hangja betöltötte a hideg novemberi levegőt, az égen helikopterek zümmögtek. Natasha azon vette észre magát, hogy rugalmas léptekkel sétál a dobok ütemére, miközben a tömeget figyelte és csak alkalmanként pillantott oda a ballonokra és az integető hírességekre. Snoopy. Pókember. Hé, ez Harry Styles. Akkor is kellemes ez a séta a narancsszínben ragyogó fák alatt, mondta magában, ha nem sikerül kiszúrnia…

Barnes volt az, és egy pillanatra nem tudta volna megmondani, miből jött rá. Nem volt rajta semmi különös. Úgy nézett ki, mint bármelyik New Yorki: bőrkabátba és sálba bugyolálta magát, és kesztyűt, fekete svájcisapkát és napszemüveget is viselt, de Natasha biztos volt benne, hogy ő az. Lelassított, és próbált úgy tenni, mintha a parádét nézné, nem az előtérben álló férfit. Barnes az ideiglenesen felállított kerítéshez támaszkodott, kesztyűs kezével tapsolt és az elhaladó mazsoretteket figyelte. Natasha mindaddig észre sem vette a közeledő férfit, amíg az meg nem állt Barnes mellett és át nem nyújtott neki egy fedeles papírpoharat. Ha nem látja, hogyan mosolyog rá Barnes, talán fel sem ismeri benne Steve-et. Kockás favágókabát volt rajta, piros sísapka, és tükrös aviátor napszemüveg, az arcán vörösesbarna szakáll. A kávéját kortyolgatva odaoldalazott Barneshoz, elfordult és felnézett a felettük elhaladó ballonra: mint kiderült, Spongyabob volt az. Natasha közelebb húzódott hozzájuk, szemét gondosan a parádén tartva, mint mindenki más.

– Ezt nem értem – mondta Steve.

– Rám ne nézz – felelte Barnes.

– Ez valami eltúlzott viccnek tűnik, nem? Mármint, értem, legalábbis úgy gondolom, hogy értem. Ez a szivacs az animáció valamiféle ironikus karikatúrája akar lenni, ugye? – mondta Steve.

– Még mindig úgy nézel rám, mintha tőlem várnád a magyarázatot erre a hülyeségre – válaszolta Barnes.

– Ha egy egér, macska vagy nyúl lehet rajzfilmfigura, miért ne lehetne egy szivacs is? Rendben. Konceptuális. Sőt, abszurdista – magyarázta Steve. – De hogy kerül ide a Hálaadásnapi parádéra?

– Figyelj, én legutoljára 1940-ben láttam ezt a parádét… És... Milyen figurák is voltak akkor? Superman? Miki egér?

– Félix a macska – tette hozzá Steve.

Barnes szemöldöke felszökött a homlokára.

– Jézusom, Félixet, a macskát elfelejtettem. Mindegy, megmagyarázni akkor sem tudom. Az az izé egy förtelem, mi mást mondjak még?

– Nem igazán tudok vitába szállni veled – hagyta jóvá Steve.

– Hál’ istennek… Ó, nézd, itt jössz te! – és mindketten előrehajoltak, kilesve a Central Park fái között, ahol most tűnt fel egy óriási kék-fehér ballon. Az előtte menetelő zenekar a Star Spangled Man egy recsegő, régimódi változatát játszotta, mire mind Steve, mind Barnes nevetésben tört ki.

– Mi a… Mi…– Barnes levette a napszemüvegét, a szeme könnyes volt, annyira nevetett. – Az első visszatérésed egy igazi tragikus történet volt, de a második…*

– Szerintem az első is inkább komédiába hajlott – mondta Steve, lihegve és a mellkasát szorongatva.

Barnes levegő után kapkodott.

– Nézd, ha ettől jobban érzed magad, a valóságban messze nincs ekkora segged – mondta Steve-nek.

– Felejtsd el a seggem, és nézd meg a többit – mondta Steve.  – Egy mamut vagyok! – aztán erősen meglökte Barnest, kis híján ledöntve a lábáról, mert Barnes épp feszes vigyázzban állt és _tisztelgett_. Megbotlott, megcsúszott a nedves leveleken, és majdnem elesett, aztán méltatlankodva odafordult Steve-hez, arcán ádáz vigyor.

– Tudod, mi a legjobb? – kérdezte. – Tudni, hogy bárhol is legyen, Stark cimborád most nagyon-nagyon _dühös_.

– Igen – felelte Steve széles mosollyal. – Tony mindig az a fajta volt, aki élvezte volna, ha ballont készítenek róla. – És Natashának el kellett döntenie, hogy felfedi-e magát vagy sem, mert érezte, hogy mindjárt hangosan felnevet és akkor már nem lesz választása. Hirtelen elfordult, arcát a kabátja gallérjába temette: szerette volna látni őket, de nem akart rájuk ijeszteni és elrontani számukra ezt a napot, vagy bármelyik másik napjukat.

Máshogy fog majd bejelentkezni hozzájuk – talán egy üveg pezsgő kíséretében.

 

*Utalás Karl Marx kritikájára Hegel egy állítását illetően. Hegel szerint minden fontos történelmi esemény és személy kétszer ismétli meg önmagát az idők során. Marx szerint Hegel megfeledkezett arról, hogy ez először tragédiaként, másodjára komédiaként történik meg.


End file.
